Strings
by lucasvelaguk
Summary: A year has passed since Keylo Ren assumed his new position as the supreme leader of the first order. With hallucinations and still feeling the pull towards the light things aren't going his way. On the other side of the galaxy, Rey is facing other problems. Even if they don't like the force is pulling them towards each other.
1. Hunted

**Author's note: After years and years of reading fanfictions I have decided that I should start writing my own, so this is the first story I have ever written. I really hope you like it and it's not full of bad grammar(English is not my first language). Any feedback or ideas or welcome and encourage! (I want to get better at this).**

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Star Wars or Lucas Films.**

* * *

Chapter I

You murderous snake!...

monster...

creature in a mask...

With a jolt, I woke up panting and covered in sweat looking for something, anything that can anchor me back to reality. When I see my predecessor mask, Darth Vader, that is when my muscles relaxed and I feel myself gaining control of my breathing again. This has become a routine for me. It has been a full year since the battle of Crait, a few months since the nightmares started to hunt me, and a few weeks since my mind started to play tricks on me.

Getting up from the bed I went to look in the mirror. Next time I see her, even if is through the force bond I will thank her for giving me this scar, because of it I can see how damaged I really am. It reminds me that I have to kill all of my weakness; I can no longer be the broken man that everyone thinks I am. I killed Snoke, the most powerful being in the galaxy, but every time that she comes somehow I lose.

I can feel it, it's almost time for the final battle. No more distractions, no more doubts, and no more pulls of the light. I have to be ready, I need more power!. I most become the ruler that Snoke was expecting me to be.

power power power... you know your grandfather craved power, and where did it take him? Burned by the flames of his ambitions.

Shut up

But we haven't talked in weeks! I have to admit it is hard to reach out to you, somehow you are learning to block me. I'm quite impressed. But don't be flattered, because you still have more to learn.

Shut up

Look at Rey, without a teacher and she has beaten you more than once!

"Shut up!"

the image of Luke Skywalker disappeared the moment that the mirror shared. I thought that I have seen the last of him. But apparently, he is back to hunt me. That only means one thing. He is right, my training has to resume. However to fully become a sith emperor I have to go to Melanchor; the last temple, but I can´t go alone. The clones that I have are pitiful I need my knights. Good thing that they are already waiting for their master.

"General Hux," I said to the hologram that appeared next to my bleeding knuckles. "Yes? your supreme leader" I looked again to the remains of the mirror, no more weakness "Change course to Melanchor" I can sense his disapproval, and I´m sick of it. Why can he just follow a damn order!. "But sir, a tip told us that the Resistance is near I-" "To Melanchor, or are you going to disobey a direct order from me General?" It´s funny how after many cuts and bruises that I have gained over the past years my body has turned completely numb. "No, of course not sir. We will go to Melanchor" He answered and then disappeared.

Wrapping my right hand with the black bandage I looked out the window. If with training and fights my body has learned not to feel how can I make my heart not feel at all?

* * *

 **Author's note: So here it is! I am aware that it's shorter than expected, but chapter two will be published in a week (hopefully).**


	2. Not Enough

Chapter II

"We need more allies!"

Ever since the battle of Crait Leia's has fallen very weak, and Poe being the natural leader that he is assumed temporary her position as the general of the New Resistance. It has been a very long journey for us, trying to rebuild our fleet and looking for new allies that will support our cause.

"Poe, the galaxy has already realized that we are the losing side, and no one wants to be on the losing side. You should be grateful that we have obtained the alliances that we currently have." Finn is turning more pessimist each day but still trying to look on the brightside, I think that it's Rose's fault... well not entirely her fault, but she hasn't woken up from the crash that saved his life. He is still taking the responsibility for it; staying by her side every free minute he has.

"I'm not saying that I want all the galaxy's support, but just a few more planets." Poe said while staring through the Millennial Falcon's window.

"Sir, I feel that I have to say that we need more than just a few planets. The First Order's army is growing faster than anticipated and it appears they have conquered Zonama Sekot so they also have faster ships now." If what we been hearing is the truth we will need more than just a few planets. C3PO is right, we are practically screwed.

"Damn it!" Poe exclaimed. "We have gained a big army and Lieutenant Connix send a message from Bukara that she has more ships and weapons for us, and it's still not enough." You could practically feel his desperation.

"Rey? You haven't said anything" I could feel Finn's eyes staring at me.

"Any of this doesn't matter if Leia can't do the talking, she is the politician after all." They know that I'm right; the Resistance has lasted this long only because of her. "We aren't the face of the rebellion, no one will really be on our side if she is not the one convincing them to."

"But her condition is not getting any better and we are still fighting a war." Out of all of us, Poe is the one that has been more affected by her absence, even if he is trying to put on a strong front for the rest. We all know that she is a mother to him.

"Poe, she _is_ going to regain her strength and when she does she will have an army. Even if it's not as big as the First Order's thanks to you." That is the truth. Poe has done the impossible in less than a year. When we escaped Crait it seemed that it was the end of the rebellion. With the help of Poe, we are growing as strong as before, hopefully even stronger.

"Let's just hope that she wakes up soon..." with a sigh Poe left.

* * *

When I walked into her tent I was immediately greeted by the familiar sound of Chewbacca "Hey there Chewie, we missed you at the meeting today." The Wookie just looked at me with worry in his eyes, which meant that there hasn't been any change in the General's condition.

As I came closer to her I noticed that she was sleeping. Pulling my usual chair to sit by her side I couldn't help thinking how useless I was to her. She has done a lot of things for the galaxy, the Resistance and for me.

I heard the tent moving, sensing that it was the general and I alone. Look at me complaining while Chewie has been here for her more than I have. He doesn't leave her side, not even to eat or sleep. Once Finn, Poe and I tried to pull him out of the room so he could sleep in a decent bed. That didn't work. I get him, Leia is the closest thing left he has to a real family. He also has us, but I only have known him for a year and the rest... let's just say is hard to get along with him. But at least we made a deal; she was never to be alone and we will all take turns.

"Rey?" I have been lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice how long she has been staring at me. "How was the meeting today?" Should I tell her that her son's army is growing faster than ours, stupid, she already knows. "We got a message from Connix, she is sending more ships." maybe the good news will put her at ease for this conversation.

She just stared at me, damn it, she knows...

"We need you! You have to stop using the Force to block Keylo Ren. I've been training and I know that I can do it myself." I had to tell her that the force bond that I shared with Keylo Ren was still alive when we escaped Crait. Her solution was to use her power to block him; we couldn't risk the chance that he could find us in our weakest state.

"I know you can, but you have to understand I abandoned my only child. This is my punishment to bare alone." I let go of a sigh that I was holding, at least a tried.

"I should help you, I abandoned him after he helped me defeat Snoke" I was really close, he could have been again Ben Solo. But the moment that I saw that Keylo Ren was still _possessing_ him, I just gave up and ran, left him unconscious.

"My son, Ben, he is strong but I fear that every moment that he is still on the dark side he will cease to exist." She tried to get into a sitting position, so grabbing her hand and pushing her back as gently as possible we manage. That is when I noticed how fragile she now looked. Her skin was pale, her cheekbones were showing and she had more grey hairs.

"Last year; for a long time I felt Ben's presence again, before that I really thought that was impossible. There is still hope." With Leia's force, I can't feel him anymore, maybe he is already gone.

"That is why I should take your place, so you can help us with the plans in addition to winning more allies." I should be in pain too I wanted to say. I should also be punished for my failure.

"Rey, you still don't understand why I can't let you do this. I told you that I thought my son was lost, but you are the one-" I still couldn't believe how long this conversation has lasted. That is why I'm not surprised that she is now tired. Grabbing my hand she pulled me closer to her face so I could hear her more clearly.

"The only one that can bring Ben Solo back to the light...it's you. You will need all your strength..." With those last words for today, she went into a deep slumber.

I turned to look at Poe who was standing at the entrance of the tent. I wonder how much he had heard.

* * *

After my talk with General Organa, I felt the need to get out of here. I felt trapped so instead of going inside the Millennial Falcon where the others were. I went for a walk not knowing exactly where I was headed. Without realizing how far away I was from the camp I dropped to my knees and just screamed.

I don't know for how long I was in that state, but when I came to I couldn't help feeling defeated and alone. Always alone.

* * *

 **Author's note: I can't believe that I've finished it this soon, but I'm not going to be writing this week because of Christmas so I wanted to have done before. Chapter three will come out sometime before new years.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
